DP070
}} The Bells Are Singing! (Japanese: シャンとしてリーシャン！ Pull Yourself Together, !) is the 70th episode of , and the 536th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 13, 2008 and in the United States on August 16, 2008. Blurb It's another day on the road for our heroes: Ash and Gligar practice, while Dawn and Buneary study the latest Poké Chic fashion trends. They're approached by a Chingling, one of three Chingling that belong to Francesca the Pokémon magician. She demonstrates her singing Chingling act, but the one bold Chingling always ruins the show by jumping on Francesca to get attention. Ash suggests that a Pokémon battle will help settle Chingling, who's never battled before. Francesca is willing to give it a try, but Chingling's trial battle with Turtwig is disrupted by Team Rocket. Ash and his friends easily stop Team Rocket from stealing Francesca's Chingling, except the experience hasn't changed Francesca's troublesome Chingling at all. And when she runs through her act again, she notices there are four Chingling instead of three—the fourth one is a Team Rocket robot Chingling impersonator! The robot blows a wall of smoke that keeps everyone in the dark until Team Rocket swipes the real Chingling. James then steals one of the stolen Chingling for himself, hoping it will make a perfect Pokémon companion for him and his absent Chimecho. Our heroes track down Jessie and Meowth and rescue two of Francesca's Chingling, but James is still hopefully trying to convince "his" Chingling to join Team Rocket. When Chingling refuses, James orders Mime Jr. to battle it. Francesca catches up with them just in time and orders Chingling to fight back; Chingling follows her commands and beats Team Rocket! What's more, Chingling seems to be more mature than it was before, so Francesca and her Chingling are in good spirits as they bid farewell to Ash and his friends. Plot While with his , asks it to turn. Unfortunately, Gligar makes a wrong turn, and when Ash points this out, Gligar is unable to recover and crashes. Meanwhile, is flicking through , a fashion magazine for Pokémon Stylists that features Pokémon in outfits. Dawn then pulls out a vest for Buneary that she had designed and Johanna had sewed; Buneary loves it. When she hesitantly asks for 's opinion, his positive response makes her blush with happiness. Suddenly, Buneary hears a , which hugs Buneary, Pikachu, Ash, and Dawn. Dawn scans Chingling on her Pokédex. Francesca then comes looking for her Chingling. She introduces herself as a Pokémon Magician, and does a magic act; she makes three Chingling appear from a tablecloth, as well as a . She then tries to make a flower appear from her wand, but Chingling spoils it. Meanwhile, is watching and Jessie suggests stealing the "enchanted" tablecloth until James and say it was just a trick. Meowth and James decide to steal Chingling, imagining its usefulness as a multipurpose alarm clock, and they also start singing like it. Meowth says that Chingling isn't the only one who could sing. Francesca does not know what to do with her spoiled Chingling, so the gang decides to get it to battle. Having never been in a before, Francesca is trained by Ash and Dawn to see if Chingling could get the hang of it. Gligar had by this time ruined Buneary's vest, so Dawn decides to take it off for the battle. In the middle of the battle, stops Ash and Dawn because he thought Chingling had seen enough. When the battle starts, Francesca tells Chingling to use , but it doesn't attack. then uses and knocks out Chingling. Before they could do anything else, Team Rocket appears and takes Chingling. Ash tells Turtwig to cut the strings, which predictably doesn't work. Dawn then has Buneary use to cut the ropes, after which Buneary launches into the air to catch Chingling. Afterwards, Ash believes Chingling had matured, but it then starts hugging again, proving him wrong. Francesca tries the Three Part Harmony again, but Chingling keeps hugging randomly. Team Rocket then tries using a "Tone Deaf Mecha Chingling", generating a smokescreen and stealing Chingling. They put them in a line and James takes one of them, knowing that Chingling evolves into Chimecho. Meanwhile, notices Chingling and brings Ash and over. Ash uses the "Tone Deaf Mecha" smokescreen on Jessie and Meowth and then has attack them with , which blasts them off. However, James is still with the spoiled Chingling, and he has use on it. This causes Chingling to counter with and , maturing itself in the process. Major events * Ash's Gligar is revealed to know , , and . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Francesca * Nanny and Pop-Pop (fantasy) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Francesca's; ×3) * (Francesca's) * (magazine) * (magazine) Trivia * This is one of the episodes in which Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear. * This is one of the only episodes where James blasts off without Jessie. * This episode introduces 's heart vest, which she will be seen wearing in many future episodes. * and Pokémon Symphonic Medley are both used as background music. Music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, as well as music used during Butler's magic show in Jirachi: Wish Maker, are also used. * The dub title may refer to the phrase "bells are ringing". * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: Brock's Happiny * James briefly references , which he left with Nanny and Pop-Pop. Errors * When says "Give us back those ", the Chingling are actually standing in front of him. Dub edits * The magazine PokéCan (Japanese: ポケキャン, lit. Pokekyan) was renamed as Poké Chic in the dub, and one shot showing it had its text altered to match the new name. In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ru= }} 070 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Episodes focusing on James de:Das Klingeling der Klingplim! es:EP539 fr:DP070 ja:DP編第70話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第69集